Randomness Epic Fail Fight Scene
by AIMandYahooInc.TheOriginal
Summary: Please see our profile for our disclaimer for the story cause it won't fit here. this story is completely random and weird. It has Naruto character, Twilight, Maximum Ride, and other stuff, too! Enjoy lot's of drama and randomness!
1. Epic Fight Scene Part One

**Aim: Wah. T_T T.T q.q -sits in corner huddled up in ball-**

Fang: loser

**A:shit up.**

fang: you shit up

**A:No u! stupid arrogant douchebag!**

_Myona: hah_

Fang: hn...*leans against wall in dark corner of room*

**A: Uh huh. *cough* sasgay clone*cough* Gay! *cough* im fine.**

Fang: bitch

**Aim: I know u are.**

Fang: *glares*

_Myona: ok, thats enough, guys._

**Aim: yeah thats rite go sit in ur emo corner**

Fang: you wanna go, bitch?

**RockLee: *wakes up* go? go where? i would also like to go to someplace!**

_Myona and Fang: *facepalm*_

**aim: fine, bring it bird shit.**

_Myona: *stands between both* NO! *sprays both with water from water bottle spray thing* BAD!_

Fang: ...

**aim: ah scared you canary?**

_Myona: *sprays aim with water* bad!_

**aim: ahhhhh im melting! nah jk**

_Myona: dont mock fang because hes scarred of water!_

**Aim: lolz XD**

Fang: the fuck? ?

**Aim: -laughs ass off-**

_Myona: it's ok, fang. we all have our fears. *sprays aim again*_

Fang: - _ -

**Aim: mine is not water unlike a certain guy with the brain a size of a nut.**

Fang: i am NOT scarred of water!

_Myona: fang, it's ok to be scarred! we can help you through this. riiight aim?_

**Aim: why should i help the gay ass bird shit again?**

_Myona: *holds bottle of acid water to aims face*_

**Aim: -smirks- go ahead. why does the gay bird need my help?**

Fang: i DONT!

**Aim: poor gay bird cant handle water. h20phobia. rare to only the gaybirdus idious.**

_Myona: XD_

Fang: - .-

**Rock Lee: oh, what is that? what is a gaybirdus idious?**

**Aim: fang. and you but ur not bird except ur brain is the size of a bird's eye. fang's brain is the size of a bird's shit not nut. bird's shit. lolz**

_Myona: XD wewt!_

Fang: - _ -

**Aim: no response emo duck?**

Fang: shut up, idiot

**Aim: Fang, i have something to tell u.**

Fang: what is it?

**Aim: Your dick is the size of a bird's nuts nd its just as limp as a dying flower. Just saying.**

_Myona: actually, not true._

**Aim: oh rite u fucked the gay douche. u still?**

Fang: *glares*

**Aim: Myona u still fucking the gay boy wonder?**

_Myona: hmph._

**Aim: so yes?**

_Myona: shut up! q.q_

**Aim: Real good come back! MYONA! MYONA! RAPIST RAPIST! - POINTS TO GAY BIRDASS- HE'LL RAPE LEE AND EVERY OTHER LITLLE BOY! HE'S Michael Jackson!**

_Myona: O.O HOLY SHIIIT YOU ISH RIGHT! *screamz and runs in circles*_

Fang: *unzips costume and is Michael Jackson in discuise. rapes lee*

**Aim: HA! HA! I WAS RITE! -DOES JACKSON RATHBONE HAPPY DANCE-**

**Rock Lee: tee hee *blushes and groans***

**Aim: MYONA! UR FRIEND IS A RAPIST ND IZ CRAZY! CAN U SPRAY HIM WITH THE ACID BOTTLE? NOW?**

_Myona: *passed out due to freaked out ness*_

**Aim: -TAKES ACID BOTTLE ND POURS IT ONTO FANG ND - ^_ ^**

**Michael jackson and Rock lee: *SCREAMZ AND DIEZ AND DISSOLVES***

_Myona: *wakes up* o3o_

**Aim: I KILLED DEM! ^_ ^**

_Myona: WEWT!_

**Aim: I'VE EARNED INFINIMILLION EXP**

_Myona: Wait... NUUUUU MY FUCKING BUDDY! T.T_

**Aim: AIM LEVELED UP TO LVL BAZILLION! hes probably not dead unfo.**

_Myona: Oh, oki ^.^_

**Aim: yeah.**

_**Yahoo: *cullens and wolf pack poofs into room***_

_A: YES! *faints*_

Fang: *shows up* hey guys

**Rock Lee: *back to life***

**AIM: *wakes up* nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

Fang: Hey aim. what's up?

**AIM: hi fang. nothing much. where u been?**

Fang: tied up

**aim: ah i see**

Fang: yeah.. some batty old witch wearing a pigmask tied me up and blind folded me

**AIM: Yahoo i take it? damn i killed u but actually u were Michael jackson and u raped lee.**

Fang: uh... ok?

**AIM: Yup. did u hear all the names i called u?**

Fang: uh, nope. i was tied up, haha

**AIM: Yahoo u did record this right? please show him what i said.**

_***girl with pigsmask(Yahoo) appears on tv* alrighty!**_

*tv flicks to video recording of aim and fang and lee and myona*

**AIM: -smirks/smiles-**

Fang: 0.0 not me! that is not me! thats mj in discuise!

**AIM: Suure...But I still dissed you like hell gay ass bird shit. *mutters* Pedophile Rapist**

Fang: funny. reeeaal funy. hah! mj's scarred of water!

_**Yahoo: No, that's still you. I took you after your h20phobia. Gaybirdous idious.**_

Fang: ... haha..i was juuuust kiddin...haha..**.**

**AIM: Liar**. **Shall we play a game of would you rather?**

_**Yahoo: *tv turns off and Yahoo disappears***_

_Myona: o.o i'd like to play._

Everyone else: Yeah!

Some ppl: NO!

*fang sits next to myona and myona smiles.*

**AIM: *sits between Kellan and Emmett* ^_ ^**

_Myona: since yahoo so rudly ditched us...who's going first?_

Faggy(Fagward)(Edwierdo)(Edward): I'll go.

**AIM: *makes gagging noise-**

_Myona: alllllrighty thennn...o.o ok, fagward...truth or dare?_

Faggy: Dare...

_Myona: heheheh...this should be good... *grins directly at kellan and emmet* i dare you to kiss aim, faggy._

_**Kellan, Emmett: - tense and glare at Fagward-**_

**Aim: Uh...can't he sing like the barbie song in a pink apron or something instead?**

_Myona: heheh...nope. *smirks*_

**AIM:Wah! But I don't want to get kissed by that...*ahem* Clear, blue red, green, purple! (1) **

_Myona: XD c'mon eddy! dare time!_

Fagward: - smiles- With pleasure. Thanks Myona. - walks toward aim-

_**Em and Kellan: - stand up in front of aim glaring at faggypoo-**_

_**Kola and Beau: - growls at Fagward and barks-**_

Faggy: A game's a game. Right Emmett, Kellan? - smirks/smiles-

_**Em and Kell: - glare before grudgingly move away from aim-**_

_Myona: heheh..._

**AIM: - shivers-**

_Myona: *grins*_

Faggypoo: - smiles- - kisses aim forcefully- - pulls her towards him-

_Myona: *raises eyebrow*_

**Aim: - struggles against Faggypoo and feels sick to stomach as faggypoo slips his tongue into my mouth. opens eyes and looks pleadingly toward Emm and Kell-**

_Myona: *sprays fagward with water* BAD! NO TONGUE!_

Faggypoo: - is too absorbed in kiss to feel acid/water-

**Aim: - tears well up and soon slid down cheeks- Helmph. (tries to say help)**

Faggypoo: - hands wander aim's body to under her shirt

**Shannon (9:32 PM): Me: - screams but muffled by kiss-**

Beau and Kola tackle and bite Faggypoo.

Faggypoo shakes them off.

_Myona: em, kellan! get aim away from fag!_

_**Em and Kell: - glares and tackles Fagward to ground-**_

_Jasper: -catches aim-_

_**Em: - bears fangs at fagward (they have fangs in story)**_

_Myona: good._

**AIM: -cries-**

_Jasper: - cradles me-_

_Myona: there, there aim. it's alright._

_**Em and Kell: What the fucking hell were you thinking? Asshole! Don't you ever do that to Aim again or you will die. - gives fagward death glare-**_

**AIM: Beau, Kola, are you two ok?**

_**Beau and Kola: - trot over to aim and lick her face-**_

**AIM: - giggles/smiles- thank, for trying to save me. Don't ever do that to me again though. I don't know what me or Kell would do if something were to happen to our babies.**

_**Kellan: - punches Fagward in the face- - says nothing as his fist now drips blood (his own and let's just say that since he hit his rough skin that it caused Kell to bleed and Jazz has better control, sort of)**_

_Myona: *sighs*_

_Jasper and Em: - holds nose-_

_Myona: *leans against wall*_

Carlisle: Come here Kellan, so I can see your hand please. (he said in an even tone and gives Faggypoo a dirty look)

_**Kell: - walks over to Dr. Cullen and gets hand examined-**_

_Myona: *stares at ground pissedly*_

**AIM: Jazz, you ok? - sees Jazz's eyes change to black-**

_Jasper: - lips are over aim's neck-_

_**Beau: Fuck no! Jasper! Don't!**_

_Myona: *says in even tone tht everyone obeys or else they get hurt*Jasper. Stop. Now._

**AIM: - sees Jasper's power struggle inside of him-**

_Jazz: - eyes keep changing colors between gold, black, and red- *says in angry, yet impatient, and slightly worried tone* Emmett, Carlisle, someone grab her from me now._

**_Em: - runs and grabs aim from jasper as well as Beau and Kola-_**

_Myona: *plays with lighter and watches*_

_Jazz: - yells in rage, eyes are blood red and lunges toward Emm-_

_**Em: - thows aim, kola, and beau to the ground just in time to get tackled by jazz-**_

Fang: *grabs aim and takes her over next to myona* Myona, watch her.

_Myona: alright.._

**AIM: Myona, why am i cursed?**

_Myona: *ignores what aim asked* hmm.. *takes out wand and makes magical barrier around aim and me*_

Fang: *glares at jasper*

Jazz unleashes a fury of punches upon Emmett

Fang: *Tackles jasper into the stone wall*

(Tell me why I'm having my favorite charatcer beat up my favorite character again? lolz. o.o)

Myona Yamarishi(10:04PM) lolz, nu clue XD)

_Jazz: - bites Fang's shoulder and sucks blood-_

Fang: *punches and kicks jasper off. jasper goes flying*

_Jazz: - lands on his feet skids backwards a few feet with a smirk on his face and blood on his chin- Bring it, gay ass bird._

Fang: *Lunges at jazz at full speed and lands punch after punch and kick after kick, then kicks him hard square in the chest*

_Jazz: - looks up and smirks. lets out a powerful wave of giddyness towards Fang-_

Shaynaynayboo(10:05 PM): (I've made Jazz into an awesome sexy Southern smirking bastard. lolz! XD X3)

Fang: sorry, emotions dont work on me. im emotionless, remember?

_**Yahoo: *pops into the enclosed dark room space where everyone else is.* That's enough fer now guyaz! *Snap and they're all tied up with duck tape***_

_Jazz: we'll continue the fight tomorrow Fang. -smirks-_

Fang: fine

~END OF CHAPTER ONE PART ONE~

(1) look up Kellan's favourite colour on YouTube. They're "colourful words"

Aim: If you dont get that, then oi.


	2. Epic Fight Scene Part Two

_**PLEASE LOOK IN OUR PROFILE FOR OUR DISCLAIMER. THE ONLY PPL WE OWN HERE ARE Aim, yahoo(NOT THE SITE), BEAU, AND MYONA.**_

Randomness Epic Fight (Shit Randomness! WARNING THE FIGHT SUCKS BALLS. LITERALLY. WELL, SOMEWHAT BUT NOT REALLY BUT SOMEWHAT BUT NOT FOR STRAIGHT EDWARD AND FANG FANS.)

Setting the scene: Eclipse fighting field. aim is next to emmett and kellan. myona is sitting alone. fang is leaning back against a large rock. carlisle is somewhere and wolf pack is there too. faggypoo is being sat on by a random sumo wrestler and choji using expansion jutsu. is sitting dopey smileish. naruto is eating ramen. sasgay is somewhere out of this scene with itachi. iggy is sitting with someone he cannot see nor trust(its naruto). shikamaru is being lazy and kakashi is watching with mild intrest and reading book. Mrs. Booth is sitting on a random rock-like podium. kola and beau are curled up yin-yang like. jack sparrow randomly waltzes into this scene.

aim: It's Jack Sparrow!

Jack S.: Capt'n Jack Sparrow, love.

AIM: It's Captain Jack Sparrow Love!

Jack S,: No, no. Just Captain Jack Sparrow.

Aim: it's No No Just Captain Jack Sparrow!

N.N.J.C.J.S: Oi. Hey, did you put my name as No No Just Captain Jack Sparrow?

Authors: Yes, yes we did.

NNJCJS: -_-

Jazz and Jackson: *rides into scene on horses*

Jazz: *falls off horse* OOF! MY FACE!

Jackson: Hah! i didnt fall this time! you owe me five bucks! pay up!

Jazz: *looks up from a random pile of elephant shit and glares at jackson*

Emmett: *walks over to jazz and pushes his face back into the shit*

Fang: You officially look like shit.

Jazz: no, i look like Beau shit.

Beau: Nah man you look the gay ass cardboard cows/Fang/Taylor all meddled into one ugly ass Faggypoo/Fagward/Fagweirdo baby.

Jacob Black: HEY! WE ARE NOT CARDBOARD CUT OUT COWS! WE ARE MANLY FEROCIOUS WOLVES! ... grr..? arf?

Fang: Hey shit covered jackass, we gonna fight or what?

Jasper: -grins and lunges toward Fang-

Fang: -ass slid across ground-

Jazz: -lands good punch before being pushed off by Fang-

Fang: -pushes Jazz off of him while ass is sliding across grass- AWE SHIT! ! AWE SHT, MY ASS! THE GRASS AND MY ASS IS ON FIRE!

Myona: WEWT! YES! YES IT IS!

Sev: *poofs in* what the fuck? what about MY ass?

Aim: no one cares about your ass!

Edweird: yeah, thats right. mine's MUCH hotter!

Aim: *facepalm* we are NOT getting into this! atleast not between yu two weirdos.

Fang: *slides into Edweirdo. Face is right in Edweirdo's cock area.

Edweirdo: oh, you LOVE that honey, now don't you?

Fang: O.O MYONAAAAAA! HELPPPPPPP!

AIM, Kellan, Jackson, and Emmett: *Laughs ass off!*

Jasper: *chuckles*

Myona: OH NO YOU DON'T YOU BASTARD! *runs over to edwierdo and fang and takes out water spray bottle and sprays Fagward* YOU LITTLE BASTARD!

Edweirdo: NOOOOOOO! *hisssssssssss. runs away!*

Yahoo: *appears wearing a pigs mask* ALRIGHT EVERYONE! BACK TO THE HELL HOLE- I MEAN...yeah, hell hole. *snaps and they all poof back into the room.*

Porkey Pig: th-th-th-th-th-th-th-

Yahoo: *shoots pig and gives to AIM* AIM: YESSSS! BACONNNNNN! THANKS YAHOO! Yahoo: Th-th-th-th-th-th-th- *gets shot and dies* Everyone cheers.

Yahoo: *rematerializes* everyone: THE FUCK?/ AWE!

Yahoo: OK, WHO THE FUCK JUST TRIED TO KILL ME?

Everyone runs.

Yahoo: You're in an enclosed room, idiots. running wont do you no good! *putson elmer fud costume* shhhhhhh, i'm goin' muwdew huntin'. be veeewwwwyyyy silent. (the letter kew don't work)

~END!~


End file.
